Birds of a Feather
by DaydreamScribe
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Ten years after the war purebloods are back in charge and setting their sights on cleansing the wizarding world of those with creature ancestry. Among those driven into hiding are the former Savior and the former Death Eater general. They find the situation isn't as devastating as it could be. HP/LM. Bit fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from, anything that is written hereon.**

**Summary: **Oneshot. AU. Ten years after the war purebloods are back in charge and setting their sights on cleansing the wizarding world of those with creature ancestry. Among those driven into hiding are the former Savior and the former Death Eater general. They find the situation isn't as devastating as it could be. HP/LM. Bit fluffy.

**Warning: **Mild adult situations, slash (male/male), creature inheritance, major AU, reasonable OOC (imho), and a fair bit of fluff.

**A/N: **This began as a more serious one-shot, but then – eh – I'm no good at staying serious. So you'll see that it quickly becomes a romantic ball of cotton candy, lol. Also, I was attempting a different writing style. There are no visual cues, but I hope it is obvious when it is switching between current events and reminiscing. I was hoping to keep it flowing naturally, so I would really appreciate some feedback on whether I was successful or not. Oh, also, this is also not thoroughly beta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes, spelling errors, etc.

**Birds of a Feather**

It almost made him laugh. He had been telling them for years that it wouldn't stop. The world thrives on conflict and humans thrive on status. Once the Muggleborns and blood traitors were gone it wouldn't be the perfect pureblood society they had all thought. He knew that they wouldn't be able to stop. It wasn't in their nature. Now they were turning against each other and he would have laughed. Unfortunately he was not immune to the new wave of prejudice. His blood, while pure enough for them a few years ago, was now viewed as polluted by the genes of a great aunt who had married into the Potter family many years ago carrying with her the genes of a harpy. Until the crusade had begun he hadn't even been aware of the genes – nobody had. There was no contesting it now though, not after he'd ingested the genus potion.

"Step it up, Potter, we have an entire manor to feed if you don't recall." The former savior glowered at the former potion's professor who only sneered before turning back to the stove.

"Of course, give me a moment to learn how to manipulate bloody time." The older man gave no sign of having heard except for the minute tensing of his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his own stove as the timer went off.

The genus potion had been given to everyone and if you refused you were imprisoned. Many wizarding families who knew they held creature blood had fled before the Ministry could get a hold of them. Many more who had been unknowing were allowed only a moment to show their shock before they were stunned and gathered into cells at the Ministry. Nobody knew what became of them afterwards. Harry assumed they probably wouldn't want to know.

He himself had to fight his way out – not the hardest feat of his life – but not easy.

He had swallowed the potion - tasteless for the most part - and was seated amongst a group of others to wait the required amount of time before he could leave and go back home. When the tingling began he had frowned and wondered if it was normal, but then the tingling spread throughout his entire body and when he looked down at his skin he could see it had turned to the palest of browns. There was a gasp on the other side of the room as two small children jumped up, eyes wide as their fair hair began bleeding into a deep brown, their skin darkening as well. Their mother jumped up a small scream in her throat as she saw her two sons changing before her eyes. Two aurors began making their way to the small family and the children began crying in fright as their mother gathered them to her chest, already pleading with the men to let them be. Harry was up and to her side before they could even begin arguing. Words were thrown around and before he knew it he was fighting his way out of the ministry, a small group of newly revealed creatures behind him. They'd fled to the only place he could think of for asylum: Hogwarts.

"Need any help, Harry?" He looked up at the sound of his godson's voice and smiled at the teenager.

"Not right now, Teddy, but stick around and you can help us serve." Teddy grinned widely in a way that reminded Harry painfully of Tonks and Sirius. There was no mistaking that Teddy was a Black, especially with the dark hair he was currently sporting. The young boy hopped up onto the counter and began humming cheerfully. Harry glanced back at Severus who was clenching the stirring spoon more forcefully than necessary, but didn't turn around.

Harry had been beyond ecstatic when he was reunited with his godson. He hadn't seen the boy since he was three years old, and he was nearly thirteen by the time they were reunited. It was unfortunate he would never get to attend Hogwarts like his parents.

When he had arrived at Hogwarts it was to chaos. Refugees had already sought the protection in the millennia old walls, but the Ministry had caught wind and it wouldn't be long before they raided. Severus had been the Headmaster at the time and when he had been given the genus potion – one of the first to do so – he had through great willpower and years of experience as a spy hidden his new vampirism. The vampire was directing the floo when Harry arrived with half a dozen more refugees, but didn't give them a second glance as he told the newly turned savior to assist him. Within three hours the castle was clear of refugees and Harry was to find out they had been sent to a Malfoy estate in Kent.

"Nan Dromeda says that a pack is coming through next week, they're recruiting for a trip to the North Packs." Harry stiffened looking at his godson from the corner of his eye.

"Is that so?" He saw his godson shift and begin fidgeting.

"Yes." The young teenager paused. "I was thinking that I might want to go up there – someday – when I'm older." Harry's shoulder relaxed and he mentally sighed in relief.

"If that's what you want, you know I'll help you anyway I can." The boy grinned once more, his nervousness gone. "Why don't you go get your cousin to come help us serve?" Teddy nodded and jumped off the counter to go find Draco.

The Malfoys had always been suspect to have creature blood in their veins, but when the bill came up in the Wizengamot and Lucius Malfoy didn't argue against it – everyone just believed the rumors to be false. In truth as soon as Lucius caught wind of the bill he'd begun planning a safehouse for him and his son. He probably hadn't planned on housing any others, especially so many, but one couldn't tell that from the sheer size of the manor. They had nearly forty people housed at the manor and there was no lack of space.

"Is there a reason your godson is currently torturing my son?" Harry's breath caught in his throat at the new voice, but he tried to show no outward signs. He took a few moments, pretending to focus on the simmering vegetables before turning to Lucius.

"I would assume your son refused to help with dinner." Harry kept his voice steady through sheer practice alone as he looked upon the gorgeous man.

Lucius had gone through with the genus potion, even though he knew what it would reveal. But it was all a part of his plan. He had made sure he was one of the first people to receive the potion, knowing that they would yet to work out the security kinks and flaws. He brought a discrete portkey and as soon as it was revealed what he was – he took it and appeared in the manor where Draco was already in waiting. By the time Harry arrived at the manor the Malfoys had been in hiding for nearly six months.

"Well then, let me lend a hand." Lucius voice was a deep purr that ruffled Harry's feathers, literally, but not at all in a bad way.

"That's alright, I-" His breath caught once more as Lucius' presence invaded his personal space and he was surrounded by the scent and allure that he fought so hard to avoid. He looked up into amused silver eyes.

"I insist." Lucius lips were curled into a predatory smile and Harry had to force himself to move away from the tall blonde.

Veela and harpies were closely related species, both of avian descent. The only differences between them really were their outward appearances. Veela remained humanoid in appearance unless they lost themselves in a rage which would have them sprouting feathers and leathery wings. Harpies on the other hand always held avian appearances. Harry had taken some time to grow used to his new body, having to walk on the elongated and angled toes as well as the set of claws that grew to adorn his fingers and toes. He'd shredded a fair amount of clothing before he gave up and took on the dress-like clothing harpy men usually wore.

"Potter, please tell your godson that tickling is unbecoming." Harry was relieved by the distraction as Draco looking flustered and annoyed walked into the kitchen a laughing Teddy behind him.

"Theodore Sirius Lupin, tickling is unbecoming." The thirteen year old grinned.

"Okay, Harry."

"Happy, Draco?" The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What did you want from me, Potter?" Harry gestured to the full serving dishes and the blonde rolled his eyes once more before taking his wand out and levitating the set of full platters and disappearing with them through the door.

"I hate when he does that – Teddy make sure your cousin doesn't spill everything, will ya?" Teddy grinned wickedly and ran out after Draco. Harry thought for a moment that, that may have not been the best idea, but then his eyes caught those of Lucius watching him intently. His cheeks flushed and he turned back to the stove, pouring out a pot of rice into a large serving bowl.

"Let me get that." A shudder ran down his spine at the sound of the veela's voice so close to him. He didn't turn and only took deep breaths as Lucius reached around him to grip the bowl, his heat pressing into him for a few long moments, before disappearing. Harry didn't resume his tasks, still frozen from the man's presence.

So close in relation, the veela and harpies held a natural affinity for one another, and as he would find out, a natural attraction.

"Potter!" He jerked out of his dazed state and swung around to look at Severus. The man had an eyebrow quirked in amusement and a smirk on his lips. "The roast is done." Harry stared for a few moments before looking towards the oven and sighed.

"Thanks…" he murmured as he moved over to the stove. He carefully retrieved the roast out of the oven and put it on the counter. It had been becoming much too difficult for him to control himself around Lucius and he was certain everyone else could tell. It was both embarrassing and far too distracting.

"Oh move aside, you obviously think the meat will cut itself." He startled once again as the vampire gently (for a vampire) shoved him aside and took up the carving knife. "Go help the other brats set up the tables."

"Oh, sorry Severus." He murmured in embarrassment at having been caught twice now by the man while thinking of Lucius. He turned to leave and had almost exited the room when the other man spoke up.

"You should know Lucius has looked at no other since you appeared in his foyer three months ago." Harry paused in his steps.

Though well over a decade had passed since he had first used the transporting powder, he still held no grace when it came to the floo. The trip from the Headmaster's office to the foyer of the new Malfoy Manor had been just as much of a nauseating whirlwind as any other. He had been thrown from the fireplace, expecting a sudden jolt to his knees or a painful twist of his ankle only to be gripped around biceps and steadied. He had barely gotten a chance to glance up at his 'savior' when the floo flared back to life behind him and he turned to see Severus step through with an annoying amount of elegance. It was only when his savior released him and addressed Severus that he looked up and had his breath taken away.

Harry continued out of the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he realized that what Severus said applied to him as well. From the moment he saw Lucius Malfoy that summer afternoon he had seen no other. He knew for a fact that there were other veela in the house and even a succubus, but they just didn't attract him like Lucius did.

Before his godson could even open his mouth Harry spoke. "Severus is bringing the roast." The young werewolf grinned. "Are you all finished? I'm sure everybody is foaming at the lips for supper." They only provided breakfast and dinner for the household. When it came to lunch it was every man for himself.

"I sure am." Teddy grumbled, rubbing at his stomach with a look of longing at the potato mash. The kitchen door swung in and Severus walked over with the roast earning a pathetic whine from the werewolf cub.

"Alright, you all dig in, I'm going to summon the others." Teddy set upon the roast before the words even left his mouth, while Draco just watched on in familiar disgust. Harry idly wondered where the elder Malfoy had gone off to, but found his cheeks heating at his own interest. He hurried from the room before Severus could throw him a knowing look.

If the man hadn't been beyond aggravating before he definitely was now. Before his change he had been both a way too observant Slytherin and a Legilimens. The vampirism only leant him more ways to know exactly what you were thinking or feeling. Every time Harry blushed he knew Severus could hear the slight increase in heart rate and smell the blood newly arrived in his face. It was irritating, but at the same time Harry couldn't have imagined the ex-spy as anything less than a vampire.

"Smells like dinner is ready." Harry offered a smile to the three brothers that had exited one of the ground floor common rooms. They shared pixie blood, despite their large, domineering appearances, and had been some of the ones who had ignored the Ministry summons and fled to Hogwarts.

"Yes it is."

"If you want, we could help get the word out." Harry smiled brightly at the youngest brother who always offered help if he thought someone needed it. He held back a laugh at the twenty-year-old's blush.

"I would really appreciate that, Ian." The younger man's face burned hotter and his two older brothers began teasing him until he punched both, probably harder than necessary, on the shoulder.

"Ignore the hyenas, Harry, we'll tell everyone dinner's ready."

"Thank you guys." He offered all three a smile and he could have sworn both older brothers were blushing just as much as they split up to call in the troops. He laughed quietly as he turned around and headed up the stairs. He had snacked enough while cooking to stave off hunger for awhile. He didn't feel like being surrounded at that moment and by now he knew the chaos of the dining room would only give him a headache. He would prefer to soak in a warm bath or curl up next to a warm body. He let a small sigh pass his lips as his mind drifted once more to Lucius Malfoy.

The man was gorgeous, beyond gorgeous, a veela in every sense of the word. His appearance which had become worn away by his stint in Azkaban and his service to Voldemort in the Dark Lord's final rising had been revitalized by his turning. He appeared only a few years older than his son, though he exuded far more maturity and wisdom than Draco could ever hope to. Beside his appearance his every mannerism and movement had evolved into something that would have made every pureblood keel over in envy. Merlin, it made Harry envious – not to mention desirous.

Harry slipped into his bedroom, another small sigh leaving him as his mind continued to circle around the older man.

What especially didn't help was the man's scent. He knew enough about magical creatures to know that a person's scent could be both attractive and repulsive depending on the creature that was scenting them. For instance, though he adored his godson, all the werewolves to him smelled of damp soil. It wasn't bad enough to make him disgusted, but it kept him from becoming too close to the majority of the wolves (except of course, Teddy). Severus smelled to him like the dungeons after a few days of rain – not awful, but not particularly appealing. Lucius on the other hand had a scent that Harry wished he could bathe himself in. It was like catching a breeze that had blown through the Forbidden Forest carrying with it the scent of trees and wild herbs. He curled his toes at the memory of it.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He sat up from his splayed out position on the bed. He smiled warmly at the visitor. "Dromeda." He murmured affectionately.

The woman returned the warm smile and shuffled over to the bed. Her hip had been damaged in an attack during the war, leaving her with a stuttered gait, but she never showed it bother her.

"I thought I might find you here, you know you've missed the last six group meals." Andromeda Tonks was not one to dance around a point. She was frank and you knew whatever she had to say it would not be sugar coated. "Now you're going to tell me what's bothering you." She waved her wand and without looking sat on the comfy chair that appeared. Harry couldn't help but smile at the wide grey eyes that stared at him with determination

"It's nothing to fret about, Dromeda." The eyes didn't falter, even as purple painted lips pursed.

"It's Lucius isn't it? That thrice disgraced brother-in-law of mine." Harry ducked his head, both at the truth of the statement and at reminding Andromeda of the family which had disowned her. "I thought as much."

"Really, I don't wish to talk about this - " He began, but the look she sent him cut him off just as well as if someone had silencio'd him.

"You must, Harry, it's obvious you are troubled by the situation."

"There is no situation, Dromeda, please - "

"Oh pish posh, it is obvious to anyone with eyes that Lucius has captured your own. You can barely function in his presence." He felt his cheeks heat up. "This is not something to be shameful of, Harry. Lucius has always been a handsome man, even if his personality left something to be desired." He found himself laughing lightly at the scrunching of her nose. "Though these days I supposed the same cannot be said. He has after all opened his home to dozens of strangers including a number of whom fought against him during the war." That statement made him grimace and Andromeda immediately picked up on it. "That is what bothers you the most then? It isn't unexpected."

"It feels like a betrayal." He finally admitted. It was difficult to not confide in the woman when her eyes were so open and her smile so warm.

He fidgeted.

She sighed.

"To ignore your emotions would be a betrayal of yourself. The morning after the attacks on the Longbottoms I read what my sister had done to that family. I read how she tore them apart with no consideration for the child that would suffer. I grew so angry, furious at her. I cursed her up and down and threatened death on her. Then I cried. I cried because I knew that if she would only climb out of the pit the Dark Lord had dragged her into that I would hug her to me and tell her how much I loved her. I could not stop my love, no matter how much she hurt those around me. Was that a betrayal?"

He frowned and shook his head. "You couldn't have controlled how you felt."

"No I couldn't." She laid a warm hand on his arm. "If you believe you have a chance at true love, Harry, you must take it because once you have it nothing else will matter – especially not a war more than a decade gone." He frowned deeper and absorbed her words. Was it worth putting aside the horrible crimes Lucius had committed if it meant his own happiness? Andromeda stood and the chair immediately disappeared. She kissed his forehead. "You fret too much, my dear, you are too young for such deep wrinkles." She winked and he chuckled. "Please do come to breakfast, Harry, even if you must wear blinders." He laughed once more at the image and sighed as the door closed behind her.

By the end of the war the wizarding world had almost seemed beyond repair. Voldemort was gone, but his influence thrived in the chaos. The inexperience of the light side caught up to them and barely two years had passed before the purebloods regained control. The wizards who had fought against the Dark Lord rose up, but it wasn't a fight they were trained to fight. It was a political battlefield and they were sorely unprepared. Harry could remember the moment he realized that the light had not truly won the war. He had been called into the Minister's office two weeks after Christmas. The Minister, a fellow named Selwyn had for all purposes proclaimed Harry as the Ministry's bitch – and Harry wasn't sure he could argue that statement. The man had laid it out plain and simple:

People weren't ready for another war.

If he tried to stage a revolution or rebellion against them he would get little support – even from those he had fought beside. People were tired and the purebloods while issuing some strict blood laws weren't killing anybody. It was an improvement from Voldemort's regime and it was good enough at the moment for most of the population. The fact of the matter was, as the Minister had pointed out, if Harry tried to do something he would be cast as the new rising Dark Lord and everything he had fought so hard for would be stripped from him.

He fell back on the bed, pulling a pillow to his chest as he sought comfort. What had it all been for? Voldemort was dead – but the world was still in chaos and he was still alone.

Another knock on the door had him jerking up, his wand sitting in his palm. He relaxed after a few seconds and slipped his wand back into its holster. "Come in." He felt his mind melt a little as he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Lucius…" he murmured before coughing in embarrassment and ducking his head. "How can I help you?"

"Your dear Aunt Andromeda was rather – insistent that you be fed and as she was glaring quite strongly at myself I assumed she wished for me to do it. So…" Lucius gestured with his wand and a tray followed him through the doorway. Harry blushed deeply at Andromeda's actions and quickly stood from the bed to grab the tray.

"That was very – kind – of Aunt Dromeda." He grumbled with a small shake of his head as he placed the tray on the night table. "I'm sorry for disturbing your meal, thank you Lucius." He kept his gaze lowered onto the food and silently hoped the blonde would just turn and leave.

"I don't mind. I admit I have been quite curious as to what had you absent from meals lately." Harry nibbled his bottom lip as his heart seemed to flutter at the realization that Lucius noticed his absences. Then he immediately chided himself for the schoolgirl reaction. "A project perhaps?" It seemed the veela was not going to take silence as an answer so Harry turned to face him with a small smile. He was able to look up at the blonde for a few moments before he felt his cheeks fill with heat.

"No, nothing that productive. I just haven't been too hungry lately."

"Oh? Are you ill?" Lucius took a few steps closer and Harry immediately got the full impact of the older man's scent. He mentally cursed as he unconsciously took a deep breath.

"No, no, I'm just – uh – on a diet." The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them and he was sure if it were possible he would have gone redder. A lifted brow was the first response from Lucius before the man chuckled and moved a few steps closer. Harry had to fight the urge to close the distance further and ended up shuffling backwards half a step.

"Surely you don't believe you are overweight." Harry bit his lip once more, shrugging his shoulders as the intoxicating scent invaded his nostrils. "Now that can't be true. Now my son could stand to keep away from those delicious tarts you bake, but you – you are in perfect shape for an adult harpy." Harry looked up at the Veela, smiling at the compliment while his cheeks stayed lit up in embarrassment. He gasped lightly as a pale finger settled under his chin. "You really shouldn't hide your eyes so often – they are really quite arresting when you smile."

"Th-thank you, Lucius…" his voice struggled to come out as more than a whisper and when a pleased smirk slid over the veela's lips he swallowed thickly and retreated, stepping back from the blonde until his ankle hit the bottom of the bed. "I'm sure you want to return to your meal."

"I don't find myself that hungry either." Harry shivered at the change in tone. It had grown deeper and closer to the purr Harry often found himself dreaming of. Lucius' calm countenance had quickly turned much more predatory and Harry found himself attempting to step back once more.

"I-uh - " The blonde had swiftly moved closer until the fabric of their clothing just brushed and Harry was at a loss for words.

"You are far more resilient than the average Gryffindor." The young harpy swallowed as he fought to break the suddenly much too close gaze. "I had been sure when I realized our mutual attraction that you would be the first to fold under the strength of it." Harry felt somewhat insulted, but one soft smile from the veela quelled any irritation. "But then you proved maddeningly stubborn and I just am not used to rejection." Lucius raised a hand to the younger man's jaw and held it gently. "So, I have decided to abandon my Slytherin tendencies and be straightforward." Harry swallowed, fighting the urge to press into the warmth in front of him. Lucius seemed to sense his struggle, but only let his lips quirk in amusement before beginning to speak. "You are . . . stunning. Veela are supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the world, but they dull in comparison with you." Harry gasped and flushed lightly at the unexpected compliment. "Your scent is unbelievable, especially when you grow embarrassed as you are now." Lucius' caressed lightly over his warm cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine. "You are humble, but everything you do is extraordinary; your magic, your spellwork, even your cooking. It is at times frustrating how easy you make being amazing seem. Then to boot you're so bloody nice to everyone – I swear Merlin would grow jealous." Lucius' smiled at the soft laugh he received at his words. "It makes me feel insane – to think of you like this. We once stood across from each other on a battlefield - "Harry saw Lucius' gaze falter as he cut himself off. It was as if he had spoken of something he hadn't meant to. The moment passed quickly though and the intense silver gaze was back on him. "But even in the heat of war I was a selfish man and I didn't deny myself anything I desired – I see no reason to start now."

"B-but I'm not-" Harry was at a loss, it wasn't minutes before he had begun to truly think on the possible relationship with the blonde and suddenly he was inches away and confessing his attractions. Why couldn't Lucius have come a few minutes later? He cleared his throat. "I'm undecided…" Blonde brows furrowed and Lucius' smirk fell into a frown. Harry felt distress at having possibly hurt the man. "It's not that I don't – that I'm not attracted. It would be a bit difficult for me to deny that." The pleased smirk reappeared on Lucius' face and Harry felt himself smile in return. "I just need a little more time to come to terms with the past – with our history."

"Understandable." Lucius replied, sweeping his thumb over Harry's cheekbone. "Maybe I could assist you in this endeavor?"

"I'm not sure what you could say that wou -" Harry stared wide eyed at the blonde as their lips met. He floundered for a good few moments as the veela patiently waited for him to gather his wits. Harry finally let his eyes drift closed and with a bit of coaxing from the blonde returned the kiss. He was no Don Juan but Harry has thought he'd had a few good kisses in his life. It was obvious he had been wrong in those assumptions. Nothing had ever made him feel like he was feeling just then.

It was amazing he was able to pull away as he did.

Harry panted lightly, his eyes closing minutely as he fought to regain himself. He realized at some point the two of them had become wrapped up and he slowly unraveled his arms from around the taller man's neck and moved to step back – only to stumble as he had forgotten his already close proximity to the bed. He was stabilized by two hands on his biceps and as he looked up at the blonde he was immediately brought back to that first day in the foyer.

"That day – you didn't seem all that interested in me." Lucius released a deep breath, as if he had been holding it for some time. It made Harry inwardly flutter to believe that the older man had been holding his breath waiting to hear his response to the kiss.

"Severus claims you have never been overly observant." Harry pouted at the slight insult and Lucius chuckled. A pale fingertip brushed over his bottom lip and Harry shifted his gaze back to Lucius'. "From the moment you had come through the floo I knew there was something about you. That's why I grabbed you. I had helped no others that day. I was taking in your scent when Severus called my attention, and when I turned back to you, you had disappeared. Of course, it wasn't more than a few hours before I would see you again and I could tell that there was something there. I've been watching you ever since. Wanting you ever since. Merlin, if Severus slept I could only imagine how deprived he would be with how I kept him up speaking of you." Harry felt a silly grin bloom on his face as Lucius spoke of his affection. He reached up, cupping Lucius cheek.

"Poor Severus, I thought he had it bad enough dealing with my absentmindedness whenever I think of you." Harry chuckled softly as Lucius smiled. "You should really thank him, Merlin knows how many times he's stopped me from setting fire to your house as we prepared meals." The veela laughed lightly and Harry felt like his core was beaming as he gazed at the man.

"We shall have to do something for him for putting up with us." Lucius' smile dimmed and Harry found the full power of the silver gaze on him. "That is – if I am not being untimely in thinking you have made your decision?" Harry sighed lightly and caressed Lucius jaw before dropping his hands to the broad shoulders.

He truly wanted this. He really did. So what reason did he have to stop it?

If he thought on it he could still picture Lucius, the General of the Dark Army, silver mask gleaming in spell light, bright green tinting it as its owner took another's life. It took him a little less thought to imagine himself on that same battlefield, cutting curses leaving his wand aimed at any part of the enemy he could see. He didn't aim to kill, but he could still remember seeing sprays of blood erupt from sliced arteries as his curses slipped through necks or amputated limbs. He had been naïve at the time, thinking if he didn't use the killing curse he was pure and good. He hadn't wanted to think of the numerous men and women he had sentenced to a slow, painful death on the battlefield. Nearly a decade later he was more than capable of realizing that in war there were no 'good guys' on the battlefield.

"The war is over." He stated softly, looking up at Lucius, wanting him to agree.

"It is."

"There may be another soon..." He began, watching Lucius who nodded. "…where do you stand?" The older man took a deep breath and seemingly unconsciously pulled Harry closer, as if seeking comfort.

"If I never stand on a battlefield again it would be too soon." Harry hummed in agreement and rested his head against Lucius shoulder.

"I would like to give us a try." Harry could have sworn Lucius scent became more intense as he spoke and he smiled as the arms around him tightened. "But -" Lucius actually released a small sound of annoyance that had Harry chuckling as he pulled back to meet the veela's eyes. "I want to do this properly." He felt his cheeks heat lightly at his coming words. "I-I've had very few 'real' relationships in my life and – I would like to experience a proper courtship." Lucius' left eyebrow quirked up and Harry felt himself blushing even harder. "Not like I'm a girl or anything, I would just like some proper dates before we fall into bed together…"

"Are you sure?" Lucius purred, his tightly controlled allure seeping out. Harry chuckled and carefully slipped away from the veela.

"You know that isn't nearly as potent on me as a human."

"Well yes, but one can't help but try. Especially when a bed is but two feet away." Lucius offered him a teasing smile and he laughed lightly. The veela pulled in his allure and straightened up. "Despite the overwhelming urge to seduce your mind away from the notion," Harry actually choked on a laugh. "I will oblige your wishes." Harry grinned at the veela and stepped towards him, easily accepting the older man's arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Lucius." His voice was low and he leaned up placing a kiss to the man's cheek, just brushing tempting lips. The blonde attempted to shift into a proper kiss, but Harry merely tsked and stepped back. "Proper courtship." He reminded the blonde, a teasing tilt to his lips.

"Of course. I only can hope to still be sane by the end of this." Harry laughed at the grumbled response and held a hand out to his new beau.

"It won't be so bad." Lucius accepted the offered hand, the two instantly lacing their fingers. "Come now, I'm sure there are still some crumbs of dinner remaining. I would like if we ate together." The young harpy's smile immediately subdued Lucius' more lustful urges and he couldn't help but return it. He leaned over to retrieve the cooled plate of food he had brought up with him earlier before returning to his younger paramour's side.

"It would be my pleasure." Harry squeezed Lucius' hand gently before leading the veela out of the bedroom.

His heart soared when he felt a squeeze in return.

**A/N:** Feel the sugar coma setting in from all that cotton candy? Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Any comments, suggestions, critique, or general desire to say anything? I'll be more than happy to read it in a review.

Until next time,

DaydreamScribe


End file.
